Mario Tennis: Aces Break
Mario Tennis: Aces Break 'is a multiplayer Sports game for the Nintendo Switch. It is a remake/ heavily updated rerelease of the game Mario Tennis Aces, also for the Switch. It is the first remake in the Mario Tennis series and the first game to be released on the same console, even though it is more or less a port. The goal of this remake is to fix up the mistakes made in the original game, such as making the Story Mode much longer and more challenging and fair, making the menus look more colorful, more characters, addition of shops for players to buy rackets, and so on. Changes from the Original 'General There are more courts than in the original. Each one has their own gimmicks, also like the original. 'Gameplay' While the core gameplay of the game stays exactly the same as it was in the original, two minor tweaks have been made. *Trick Shots don't use Energy like in the original, and can be used at any time in need. *All Special Shots have their own endings to them and ways to trick the opponants so there can be a difference between them all instead of them all being the same slam on the court. *In Double Games, each partner has their own Energy Meter instead of sharing both. This is done so a COM character the player is teamed up with does not use their own energy all in one Special Shot. *A familar mode called Item Battle is brought back to the remake, acting as it did before where the game is mostly a Tennis Match, except it has the Mario Kart item system. 'Adventure Mode' Unlike the original, Adventure Mode is the key to unlocking many different Rackets, Courts, Characters, Minigames and so on. Several changes have been made to make it seem more easy and exciting for the player, while keeping that same difficulty from the original. *Boss Fights don't use a timer anymore, as it makes them unfair to play whenever they fail and the timer minuses the seconds by ten. **Instead, Mario and his Rackets are equipped with Three Hearts. If each of them get hit by one of the Bosses' attacks, they lose a heart. If they lose all of their hearts, then it's Game Over. ***Some extra Bosses have been added, due to the fact that the story is now much longer than before. ****Bowcien is not the final boss of the game. Instead, the Lucien itself is the final boss, reformed into a giant flesh eating ghost *Unlike the original, cutscenes are animated sequences that have a similar feel to Mario Power Tennis for the Nintendo GameCube, in terms of sound effects, camera work and so on. *While the whole concept of level section being like the New Super Mario Bros games stays, the concept of travelling in the level from Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Odyssey is brought to the table. As such, Mario travels across the level, and tries to find where the court is. *The Island that Mario travels on is not the only Island. He can also travel up into the sky in order to investigate the strange whereabouts of the Lucien and what it is actually capable of doing. **The sky has a heaven named Cirrus Slice, a place where Raqqulians reside. Raqquilians are a new species introduced to the Mario Tennis Series. as Aster is one of those Raqquilians working for King Bask. *Bowser has a much bigger role in the story as he secretly follows Mario, and doesn't hesitate to fight him when they bump into each other. 'Tournament' *For the first time in a Mario Tennis game, or remake. The Tournament mode in this game plays out as a second story arc for the main story, as the host of the Tournament is King Bask's wife, Queen Del. The Queen is hosting the tournament as she is trying her hardest to keep it safe from the Lucien. *Instead of there being three cups, Mushroom , Fire Flower and Star. There are now eight. The first three are the same while the fourth one (Special Crown) is in the same catagory as the first three. this Catagory is called Ace Open. The other four are in a new catagory called Moon Open, the list of them follows: **Moon Cup **ShineCup **HeartCup **Ace Cup 'Other Changes' *The music is heavily changed and rewritten. Special Games The biggest change made between Aces and Aces Break is the addition of Special Games. Players have the option to play special games as an alternative to going in Tournament, Adventure or Exhibition mode. Up to four players can participate in the special games except for the Boss Fights. 'Available from the Start' *'Artist Courtist': Players must color a design on a wall using paint balls to complete the minigame. In order to progress and achieve harder levels, the player must complete the designs within the time limit. Designs include Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Bowser and Bowser Jr., and a rainbow of Yoshis, in increasing order of difficulty. *'Mirror Mirror': The goal of the game is that the Players have to hit the most Mirrors they can in order to score points. The players will then face off in a 4v1 Mirror match against Madame Mirage. *'Yoshi Ringers': As a Co-op game, two teams of two must work together by hitting the ball through rings that appear over the net. Multiple rings appear, each decreasing in point value as they get bigger sometimes a flower ring will appear, which is worth double the points than the other rings. The game is over when time runs out or the goal is achieved. *'Tic-Tac Glow': The goal of the game for the players is to get Six Shine Sprites in a row in order to earn points. They can do this by hitting balls to the other side of the court, while hitting the FLUDD icons, in order to spray goop away from the site. 'Unlockable Through Tournament' *'Chain Chomp Challenge': Players must feed a hungry Chain Chomp with balls. Bob-ombs make the Chain Chomp turn red and earn the player two points for every ball, but hitting the Chain Chomp with another Bob-omb will let the Chain Chomp out and waste the player's time with the need to activate a switch. Water balls place angry Chain Chomps back into their normal positions, and put normal Chain Chomps to sleep. The player can wake the Chain Chomp up by smacking a Bob-omb into it. Players can also tamper with other players' progress. *'Power Moon Panic': In this game, Players protect Power Moons from Stingbies. By doing this, they have to hit them as they arrive in different directions and different swarms. The player who survives the game without losing a Power Moon wins the game *'Pokey Party': The players in this game have to hit the Pokeys' segments at their floating heads in the sky, in order to receive points. The player with the most points wins the game. *'Galaxy Rally': The players in this game must rally a ball with Four Lumas without the ball falling into the Black Hole. There are Shrinking Tiles which disappear when the ball bounces on them. After the player successfully rebounds the ball, the previous empty Shrinking Tile area is restored while another disappears. The game is over for one of the players if they lose all three of their Balls. However, the game is fully over if one of the players gets the most hits. *'Boo Hunt: '''As more of a Co-op game, the main goal of this game is to hit the Boos on the opposing side of the court as they shoot different lazers at the four players. 'Unlockable Through Adventure' *'Piranha Pain': Ten Piranha Plants spit fifty Fire Balls at the players, and the object of the game is to return them. Whoever hits the most Piranha Plants wins the game. *'Shy Guy Snowbound': A group of twenty three Shy Guys battle the players at the Ice-Bound Train Station, by throwing Snow Balls at the players. Much like Piranha Pain, the goal is to hit the Snowballs back at them in order to knock them out of the game. *'Hammer Bro Hedgers: A group of thirty-six Hammer Bros battle the players at Bowser's Castle, by throwing their Hammers at the players. Like the other games, the goal is to hit the hammers at them in order to knock them out of the game. *'Lucien's Last Dance: '''The Lucien is at his final knees and is ready to fight in the Cirrus Slice. Fight off against him in a one man Tennis Match. *'Tic Tac Glow: 'The player must get three Shine Sprites in a row in order to earn points. They can do this by hitting balls to the other side of the court, while hitting the FLUDD icons, in order to spray goop away from the site. *'Coinathon: The player must earn coins that enter the court while avoiding fireballs. They can only move left and right, but they can hit tennis balls to hit the POW block for more coins or the destruction of the fireballs. The player with the most coins wins the game. 'Item Battle Items' As mentioned before, Item Battle makes a comback from Mario Power Tennis and acts like it did before. Item Boxes will appear over the net, and players can hit them to be given special items to help them win against the opponent. There are several items players can use, some being offensive while others are more defensive. 'New Courts' *'DK Jungle': A court located on DK Island, where different Kremlins and even King K Rool can cause trouble on the court by throwing poisoned Bananas on the court, causing players to slow down. *'Wario's Battle Factory: '''There are arrows which make the conveyer belts on the court move in that direction. Hitting the same arrow causes the conveyer belt to move faster. *'Luigi's Mean Manor: Hitting floating paints over the net causes ghosts to appear and try to strangle the players, slowing them down. Hitting a switch on the other side of the court makes them disappear. *'Shiveria Villa: '''Shy Guys on the side throw snowballs onto the court in order to cause the players to slip on the court and screw up their hits. The only way to stop them is to return the snowball to them when they throw it in one direction. *'Yoshi's Gingerbread House: 'In this house of candy and happiness, different Yoshi Cookies are thrown onto the stage in the form of Yoshi eggs, some cookies can speed the players or some can slow them down. *'Bower's Floating Castle: A court located in the floating castle of Bowser that takes Mario to the Cirrus Slice. The stage tilts from the weight of the players, which can give them a hard time moving or staying in place. It can be difficult to hit the ball in this court. *'Super Train: '''A court located on the train that Mario travels in on Snowfall Mountain. Since the mountain is big and round, the court rotates causing the ball to move away from the player when aimed at them. *'Cirrus Slice: A court located in the heaven, where Raqqulians reside and do their daily things. *'''Thunder Have: The final boss stage where Mario faces off against the Lucien and defeats him. The Lightning strikes are what to avoid on this court as if players get struck by lightning then they will shrink down. 'New Characters' The remake returns to the traditional way of unlocking new characters, having different goals set to unlock these new characters. Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Sports games Category:Fan Games